


The forgotten one

by cybersewisteria (linkedvrains)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Canon Compliant, I'm forever salty how canon dealt with Windy's child so this is my reply, Kazehaya Haruto, Not Canon Compliant, Windy's child, looks I'm weak for KoH!AU's so actually each Lost Incident victim got one from me eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkedvrains/pseuds/cybersewisteria
Summary: His eyes soon found one of the television screens behind the shops window next to him and he somehow expected to see some news show or advertisement as it was normal for screens shown like that. Instead his eyes met with some green figure and for a moment he frowned confused, wondering what kind of show was shown there. He never got the chance to figure out.“Farewell. Haru-chan.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago when I somehow ended up adopting Windy's child as an rp muse over at tumblr (which... originally was because I needed a character for another KoH AU oh well). This idea didn't left my anymore afterwards. Revolver was rather well informed about Windy and what had happened to his child so I guess this is kinda canon compliant as well as divergent? 
> 
> But as canon totally forgot about this character and never actually told us if he's actually dead for real (and probably won't do so anymore?) I guess no one can tell me this is wrong anymore, right? 
> 
> Big thanks to Sonny and Yoz for motivating me (and talking me into adopting more and more muses lately) and always reading over my stuff <3 love you guys~

Haruto couldn’t really explain it, but from the beginning of the day he had somehow felt strange. As if he was being watched by someone. Or something. At this point he honestly couldn’t tell anymore. It was an annoying feeling and no matter how many times he had stopped to look around, there had been nothing to find. No person that appeared in his point of view more than once. No one who acted suspicious. It really was that… annoying. And that his friends started to ask his behavior at some point certainly didn’t make things any better. 

So around lunch he just decided to ignore it. Whatever it was that caused this feeling… he couldn’t care less. After all he had other things to focus on. It was a nice Saturday with no school and for a change no homework and he wanted to spend it with his friends and just enjoy the day. 

Things just… never had been easy for him to begin with. Because whenever he spend more time with these guys outside of school… he couldn’t help but feel guilty.. because yeah they were his friends and he really liked having them around but… somehow he felt like he didn’t  _ deserve _ any of this. Not with the pain he brought to his former best friend. Not with being unable to help said friend afterwards at all. 

Without really realizing it the day passed by and soon the sun began to go down. In the end he couldn’t even say what got his attention. It was just a flash of green in the corner of his eyes but it was enough to make him  _ stop  _ while the other two continued walking, lost in their conversation as if they haven’t even noticed that he was falling behind. 

His eyes soon found one of the television screens behind the shops window next to him and he somehow expected to see some news show or advertisement as it was normal for screens shown like that. Instead his eyes met with some green figure and for a moment he frowned confused, wondering what kind of show was shown there. He never got the chance to figure out. 

“Farewell.  _ Haru-chan _ .” 

It were several things that happened in that moment, that stopped him from even start to wonder where that voice hat come from. Why it knew a childhood name of his he hadn’t heard for years, ever since the day he left his best friends… his best friend behind nine years ago. While for him it seemed like the world suddenly stood still time for those around him seemed to move even faster. There were people starting to run. Some were shouting. Someone tried to get his attention. It went unnoticed by the teen. He still was staring at the screen, unable to move. Unable to realize what just happened. What  _ still _ was happening. 

There was a flash of white from the corner of his eyes, some body collided with is own and Haruto felt how he lost the ground under his feet. He hit the ground a few seconds later, but it was a loud crash that really got him back to reality. His eyes went wide when he spotted a car crashed right into the window he had stood in front of only a few moments before. His head went around, spotting a white haired man next to him at the ground. If that guy hadn’t pushed him to the side… the car.. would it really…?    
  
Before he could finish the thought his eyes met with those of the stranger and Haru wasn’t sure what to make out of the emotions he could spot in the other ones face. Relieve, exhaustion.  _ Guilt _ . What the hell was even going on here? 

“What….?”    
  
“You’re talking… that means you’re okay. Good.” 

It wasn’t the man next to him, as the voice had come from behind him. Sitting up a bit more the teen turned around, spotted another guy, probably around the same age as he was. The other one had his arms crossed in front of his chest, but let them drop as soon as he stopped by them, totally ignoring the panic growing around them, as some people ran towards the car to see if the driver was okay. People still were shouting, someone called something about police and ambulances. 

Haru honestly couldn’t care less. 

“What just happened…? Who… who are you guys?” 

His question went ignored, as the one standing slightly bend down to help the one next to Haru get back on his feet again. “That was a reckless move, Ryoken-sama..” he commented quietly, but Haru still picked up on it. Ryoken. So that was his saviors name, hu? 

“What..” 

“Haruto!”

Again he didn’t get an answer to his question, didn’t even managed to finish it, as his friends finally seemed to have noticed that he wasn’t with them anymore. What just had happened a few meters behind them. 

His head shot up, spotting both of them running towards them, worry clearly written in their faces. Haruto blinked slightly stood up again, as if him being able to move was enough to erase their worry. 

“I’m okay. This guy he…” turning around to the other one he stopped in the middle of his sentence. Those guys… the one who saved him.. they had disappeared? “...what the…?” 

The next moment he already found himself in the arms of his two friends, both more or less clinging onto him for at least a few minutes. The actually only let go of him when the sirens of the ambulances came closer, both backing back a few steps, eyes wandering up and down his body. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Why did you just stood there? Why didn’t you run?” 

It were too many questions for him at once. Too many he couldn’t  _ answer _ , because honestly… how stupid would it sound to say ‘I don’t know, it felt like time just stopped?’. Swallowing hs shook his head slightly.

“I…” 

Actually he never got the chance to reply anything, as suddenly the world around him went dark and he had lost his coincidence before he even hit the ground. Before his friends even managed to catch him. 

* * *

  
  


When he woke up again he found himself in a room that probably belonged to an hospital and it was dark outside. Both probably not that surprising looking at the fact that it already had been rather late when the accident happened. And the fact that he seemed to have  _ collapsed _ on his friends. So much for erasing their worry, hu? 

A sigh left his lips and for a moment he closed his eyes again, listened to the silence, to his body. He wasn’t in pain. Not really. His head still hurt a bit and there was a weak feeling of pain in his side, where he had hit the ground earlier. But beside this.. it really seemed like he had gotten out of the accident without any injuries, hu? Just his luck. Well probably not… he still was rather well aware of the fact that he would be hurt rather badly, if not even  _ dead _ if it hadn’t been for that Ryoken guy to push him out of the way. 

Haruto just couldn’t help but wonder where that guy and his ….friend?... disappeared to. And why. Why didn’t they stayed? The other one had gotten hurt as well right? And he was a witness to what had happened as well, so why hadn’t he stayed? 

There was a soft knock at the door to his room, that made him sit up slightly. It probably was one of the nurses coming to look after him, right? After all it was already dark outside. Probably in the middle of the night. Visiting time should be over for hours, so he wasn’t expecting anyone. 

So when instead of a nurse the white haired man from earlier entered his room, Harus eyes wided surprised and he nearly jumped out of the bed. “You? What are you doing here?” 

There were so many other questions he wanted to ask, but it only took one look of the older one to get him shut up instead while sinking back at his bed. He really didn’t understood any of this. First this strange figure, than the car accident… the other one saving him only to  _ disappear _ and now he was here again? In the middle of the night? 

“You seemed to have questions earlier and I thought you might want answers.” the other one, Ryoken if Haru remembered correctly and his assumption was right, replied as he closed the door behind him, before getting closer to him. “Also I wanted to get sure it wouldn’t try to hurt you again.” 

Haruto already had been this close to ask why the other one thought answering his questions now was better than earlier and where the other guy from before was, but the added sentence already got him went silent again. It? Try to hurt  _ him _ ? But no one had tried to hurt him to begin with, right? The crash had just been an accident so what was… The green haired teens eyes wide again once he got an idea about what the other one was talking about. 

“The green figure on the screen? Did it had something to do with the crash?” 

But that wasn’t possible, right? It just had been some advertisement or something.There was no way it was connected to the accident, and yet… 

_ Farewell, Haru-chan _ . 

It had been talking to  _ him _ , right? The crash… had it been planned? Did it happened because of  _ him _ ? 

The other one stayed quiet for a moment, a little bit surprised to his words, even though he wasn’t really showing it to the outside.A few seconds passend, before the older one started to speak again, voice calm and quiet, while he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“So you actually saw it, hu? I wasn’t expecting the Wind Ignis to be so bold. And yet you didn’t even  _ tried _ to move out of the way. Why?”

Wind... _ Ignis _ ? Honestly Haruto had no clue what that guy was talking about but… he decided to wait with asking because maybe the other one would explain him anyways? He had said he was here to answer his questions, right? And it seemed like this… Ignis was connected to what had happened earlier. 

“I… don’t know? I don’t even know why I stopped? It just seemed so out of place and then there was this voice and everything happened so fast?”

And there he went and admitted, what he hadn’t wanted to tell his friends earlier. He had no clue what had happened. Or why he acted like he did. But somehow it felt like he  _ needed _ to tell the other one. Like that guy could give him his answers. 

“Ryoken what… ah.. your name is Ryoken, right? Is it okay to call you that?” for a moment he missed his manners, but somehow he managed to remember in the middle of his sentence, leading the other one to give him an nearly  _ amused _ look in return. “It seemed like you paid more attention to your surroundings than I gave you credit for, Kazehaya-kun.” And somehow these words made the teen flinch. Not because he was called out on something, but because the other one knew his name. It probably wasn’t that surprising, looking at the fact that he found him here in the hospital. That his name probably was written outside of the door. But somehow… Haru wasn’t sure how to explain this, but he somehow couldn’t help but feel like the other one had known who he was already before he decided to push him out of the cars way. 

In the end he wasn’t so sure if the other one was expecting him to reply something and if so what, but the older one continued speaking shortly after, so it probably was okay to stay silent for a moment. 

“My name is Kogami Ryoken. But I barely get called that these days so feel free to call me as you want.” 

Well that was… a strange statement. Haru couldn’t help but wonder because… it nearly sounded as if the other one wasn’t even  _ caring _ about his name. And what did he mean with he was barely called like that? What was he called instead? Seemed like instead of answers he would only get  _ more _ questions right now.. 

“You wanted to ask something, so why don’t you go on with that one.” 

Again he flinched because he nearly forgot about that. But the other one probably was right.. if he wanted to get answers he should  _ ask _ . After all he had no clue how long the other one planned on staying before he would just disappear again. How long he even  _ could _ stay before one of the nurses would find him and call security probably.. 

“Ah… what is this Ignis? Is it that strange figure I saw on the screen earlier?” 

Because out of everything that probably was what he wondered most right now. He wasn’t sure if he would get an answer to that, even if Ryoken had said he came here exactly for that but still… somehow he felt like this was the most important question to be ask. Because it would give him more answers than he would expect right now. 

“As I didn’t saw what you saw I can’t really answer you that question but… Ignis is an rather high developed AI, created ten years ago due an experiment my father carried out, using six children in the progres.”

And suddenly the world around him went still again. Cold. Haru felt like his whole body was freezing suddenly, as he only managed to look at the other one, eyes wide open in disbelieve. He hadn’t expected an answer like that. He hadn’t expected this to be tied to something he had tried to forget for so long already. But the way the other one had formed his sentence…. it really hadn’t been a coincidence right? The other one had  _ known _ him before. 

“Six children… ten years ago… you’re talking about what happened to me ten years ago, right?” He was surprised how calm his voice actually was as he was saying that. Truth was.. he never actually bothered with asking what exactly all of this had been about. He long ago had realized that he never would get answers anyways so he just accepted that it was something that had happened… that had cost him his best friend. Now suddenly being confronted with it… it surely was a surprise. One Haru wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not. 

“Wait… you said  _ your father _ . Your father was behind this? Why… why are you  _ here _ ? Why were you around when that accident happened? Did you  _ follow _ me?” 

He had thought whatever had happened back then had been over. But it seemed like the past was getting to him all over again and somehow… somehow Haru couldn’t help but feel  _ scared _ of what that might meant for him. 

The other one stayed quiet again for a moment, probably thinking about how to form his next sentence, before a sigh left his lips. 

“My father was. And as I already said, I’m here because you had questions you deserve answers for. And I didn’t follow  _ you _ . I was …” For a moment he stopped, and there was an expression flashing in his face Haruto really couldn’t name. It was… strange… as if the other one was feeling guilty but somehow… he couldn’t understand. Ryoken didn’t seemed to be that much older as he was so how was he involved in all of this? 

“Your father… did he… did you went through the same as I did?” 

After all… the other one had said  _ six _ children were involved right? He already knew about himself and Takeru. So four were still left. That he was  _ wrong _ with that guess became rather clear even before Ryoken managed to answer, the expression on his face was telling enough for that probably. 

“No. No really. I was there at the time but.. I wasn’t supposed to. I stumbled over my father’s work. Actually I was the one who called the police back then.” 

The other one really didn’t need to tell him any of that, Haru realized that much. But he still  _ did.  _ And somehow he wondered about what reason the other one had for this. For him it made no sense. Of course Ryoken had said he wanted to give him answers but… he never expected his past to be the answer to this. To get answers about that incident at all. But he had talked about another reason coming here beside giving him answers, right? 

“Wait. So those Ignis were created due to what happened to us back then? But you said you came here to get sure it wouldn’t try to hurt my  _ again _ . Did the Ignis cause the car crash? But why would they do that, if they’re created from us?” 

Was that even making  _ sense _ ? For him it wasn’t really making any at all. But he still only new fragments of the truth. Of what actually happened. So maybe it actually was making sense, he just wasn’t able to see that because parts of the puzzle still were missing. 

  
  


“My father planned the Ignis to become humanity's savior, but...instead he created its biggest enemy.”

Again Haru frowned. That wasn’t making things easier. It didn’t answer any questions, but he could at least understand. It was like in that one movie he had watched with his friends a while ago. Yet… it wasn’t any excuse for destroying their lives. 

“It wasn’t coincidence that you were around when the crash happened, was it?” 

The crash… accident. Could he actually still call it that? Even now that he knew that it had been supposed to  _ kill _ him? 

“One of the other victims was attacked recently and is currently in a coma. I guess… after what my father did I just wanted to get sure it won’t happen again.” 

That … wasn’t exactly what he had expected to hear, but it seemed like this just was the way this conversation was taking. Yet he couldn’t help but wonder… the way the other one had chose his words was making him almost sounding like he was seeing himself responsible for what was happening to them. Why? Just because it had been his father who had caused all of this? 

“You think it’s your responsibility?” he couldn’t help but actually ask in the end, a frown still on present on his face. For the first time since the other one had entered the room Ryoken seemed to be surprised by his words and as if he wasn't sure what to reply for it. It made Haru blink surprised in return. So he actually had been  _ right _ with his words, hu? 

“So I’m right? You really shouldn’t.” 

For a moment he almost feared the other one to leave the room again, but Ryoken  _ stayed _ , let out a sigh a few moments later. “You don’t understand.”

“Of course I  _ don’t _ . You’re not even trying to explain. I just see that your father did something horrible.. but that’s nothing you could have changed? And you said you called the police… that’s probably more than you were supposed to do.” 

“I did but… I waited for too long.” 

“But you still did. I guess that’s more important.” But maybe he was the only one that thought like that? Haruto wasn’t sure about it. In the end it wasn’t making a difference for him… whether he had stayed in that place less time or even more… the result would have been the same. At least in his eyes. He knew that the situation might had changed for others. 

In the end Ryoken only shrugged slightly. “My father left it in my responsibility to make right what he did wrong.” 

“Then your father is an even bigger idiot than I thought.” For a moment the green haired teen stopped, tilting his head to the side. “So you’re fighting against the Ignis? To undo what your father did?” 

"Someone has to." was the reply he got. Again Haru frowned, but as soon as he had opened his mouth to say something, the older one was speaking up again already. "No one else is seeing the danger of them. SOL technologies even wants to use them for their own benefit. Playmaker thinks humans and Ignis can coexist. Someone has to…" 

"Wait Playmaker?" 

This time it was the younger one to interrupt, face clearly confused because yeah that name wasn't unfamiliar to him. While  _ he _ wasn't that interested in Duel Monsters and everything that came with it ever since that day, his friends still were to a degree. And that at least went far enough for him to have at least heard about Playmaker's fight against Hanoi a few weeks ago. 

"How's Playmaker involved in all of this?" 

And in the end this question was what interested him even more than SOLs involvement, honestly he couldn’t care less about that company for one or another reason, but as Ryoken didn’t seemed to be here because he was related to that company he didn’t felt like bringing it up either.

Again his late night guest stayed quiet for a moment, probably thinking about what to reply. Haruto already had the feeling that there was more behind all of this than Ryoken has mentioned yet. Somehow he started to wonder if he even would get the answers he was asking for. Surely Ryoken had said he came to answer his questions but… That was only considering the car crash and what happened to him ten years ago. Playmaker wasn't involved in any of this, so why should he get answers regarding him? Except… 

Harus eyes wide slightly at the thought that suddenly had appeared in his mind. The other one had said Playmaker was believing Ignis and humans could coexist - something he couldn't actually bring himself to believe to, but maybe that was because Ignis just had tried to kill him a few hours ago? - but how was Playmaker even  _ involved  _ with the Ignis? They were created ten years ago so maybe…maybe? 

"Playmaker's a victim from back then as well?" 

Even though he was rather sure about that his words sounded more like a question than anything else. And this time there was no reaction visible in the other's face that could tell him whether he was right or wrong. But even though he hadn't any confirmation yet it didn't stop his mind from making more connections. Because if the Ignis were involved in what happened back then and Playmaker was as well...did that mean Hanoi was involved as well? 

"Wait. Are you…" 

"That's enough now." the other one interrupted him and once Harutos eyes met with the pale blue ones of the other one he flinched, surprised by the coldness visible in those eyes. Did that mean he was wrong? Or closer to the truth than Ryoken actually wanted him to be? 

"I see where you're coming from. And you're not  _ wrong.  _ But this isn't the place to talk about stuff like that." 

So he was right. If anyone would have told him that he would end up in the hospital with a wanted cyber terrorist visiting him in the middle of the night Haruto most likely would have laughed and questioned his opponents sanity. Seems like his life just got really crazy suddenly. 

"Where's the right place then?" he heard himself asking before he could stop himself. Ryoken gave him another cold glare, before a sigh left his lips. 

"You shouldn't bother yourself with things like that. This is as far as involved you'll get if you know what's good for you." 

It wasn't a threat, even if the other one might wanted to sound like it, Haruto couldn't help but wonder if the other one was more  _ worried  _ about him. In the end it didn't matter. Within a few seconds he already had made up his mind. The other one had said that another victim already had been attacked and was in a coma currently. It wasn't Takeru. Kiku would have told him if something like that would have happened to their friend, but just because it hadn't yet it didn't meant it wouldn't happen. 

"But what if I want to get involved more?" he replied, causing Ryoken to raise an eyebrow, watching him with a mix of curiosity and sceptic. 

"Why would you want to?" 

"That Ignis tried to  _ kill  _ me. I can't just sit down waiting for it to try again. Or to go after one of the others." 

To go after the one he called best friend all those years ago. The one that only got involved in all of this because of  _ him.  _ Takeru lost his parents because of his mistakes. He can't just sit down waiting for him to lose his life as well. 

"If Playmaker can fight in this I can as well." 

If Haru was honest to himself he was surprised by how determined his own voice was sounding. 

"Ho? Playmaker got involved because he wanted  _ revenge.  _ What is it you are looking for?" 

The question caught him a bit off guard. He didn't expect Ryoken to see right through him if his words could have meant he wanted revenge for the attempt on his life as well. Seems like the other one could read people rather good, hu? 

" I just… You said you're doing this because you feel like you have to because of what your father did. I just… A friend of mine got involved back then because he was looking for me. If there's the possibility of him getting hurt as well… I have to stop the Ignis before it can happen. And I can either do this with your help or on my own."

The ' _ but we both knew you won't risk that _ ' went unsaid, but stood clearly between them. Ryoken wasn't the only one being able to read people here. If he already felt responsible for keeping him safe while he wasn't even involved he certainly wouldn't just watch as he got himself involved into this fight. 

For a while the two were just staring at each other, before Ryoken shook his head slightly. "You do realize we're  _ not _ the  _ good  _ guys in this?" 

This time Haru didn't even flinched. His eyes still on the others with a determination in them, he nodded slowly. 

"I know. But if this is what I have to do to keep Takeru safe…then I'll gladly pay the price." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Soulburners data had been absorbed by Bohman was the one Haru had more or less stormed into the little cabin, desperately pulling his once best friend in his arms, tears rolling down his face. 
> 
> Was this his fault as well?

"Shouldn't I go as well?" 

It was more a question and a single look at Haruto gave Ryoken a rather good hint at what kind of answer the other one wanted to hear right now. But he didn't get the chance to reply something as it seemed like the younger one had still something on his mind. 

"I mean… If Lightning helds two of the other origins captive… And you and Spectre are about to fight with Soulburner and Playmaker… I  _ should  _ be there as well, shouldn't I?" 

A sigh left the white haired teens lips, before he shook his head slightly. He could see where Haruto was coming from but… They all knew that it was better for him to stay out of Link Vrains for the time of being. It wasn't just the fact that he would meet Homura there again - something that would be without a doubt highly emotional knowing both of them and exactly what they  _ wouldn't  _ need in the upcoming war - but another fact they both were all to aware of. 

"Haru when was the last time you dueled someone."

He didn't need to say anything else about it. They both knew that Haru hadn't touched his deck ever since the Lost Incident ten years ago. And it didn't matter how good or skilled he had been back then. Ten years had passed since then. And they couldn't take any risks against the light Ignis. 

And not to forget the  _ Wind _ Ignis as well. 

"You wouldn't have any chance against our enemies. I didn't saved you for you to go ahead getting yourself killed by that Ignis after all." 

That was…rather direct and Haru couldn't hide the flinch once his Ignis was mentioned. Honestly, he never wanted to meet that AI ever again, even though he knew by now that it was manipulated by Lightning. It would only make things more difficult. Harder. 

"But I  _ have _ to do something, haven't I? I can't just sit around doing nothing and I can't…" 

He didn't end that sentence but they both knew how it would have ended. 

' _ I can't work with those who put me through my personal hell  _ ' 

For a moment Ryoken was just looking at the other one, before a sigh left his lips." I won't expect that from you. Instead I would like to ask you if it's okay for you to go back to SOL, trying to figure out if they have any data of the Earth Ignis left." 

Haru blinked about that request, as at first it didn't really made sense to the teen why Ryoken would be interested in the Ignis data, even if it was the one of Spectre. But he didn't need to ask about it, because he realized rather fast what was behind this question. Rather they had the data than letting SOL keep it. And for him it would be a lot easier to look without causing any attention as an outside attack would cause. In the end he nodded slowly. "I can do that." 

* * *

In the end Haru hadn't started his trip to SOL technologies until things inside of vrains had started to go wrong. It was so much easier to avoid attention with nearly everyone worried about what was going on online. The few people that did notice his presence just thought he was looking for his father or was making a delivery for him, so no one even tried to talk to him. 

Finding an abandoned office where he could use a computer had been a bit more difficult, but in the end he managed. He wasn’t sure what to make out of the data he got, the Ignis algorithm was something he hadn't been able to understand yet, most likely because there hadn't been any time to explain it to him. He certainly saw that the code was Ignis algorithm, but that's as far as he got. It didn't really matter anyways. Now it was stored safely on his flash drive, while every single byte had been erased from SOLs servers. Afterwards he left, heading back to the little port they had docked with the boat, but he didn't even made half of the way when he got a message from Vyra. 

'Faust and Genome are on their way to Playmaker's current location. Join them there.' 

A frown appeared on his face. This hadn't been part of the plan. Why were those two going there anyways? In the end he didn't hesitated and changed his way to the location that had been attached to the message. If it really was Playmakers location, then Takeru would be there as well. He wasn’t sure if meeting his old friend now was a good idea, but he couldn't leave him alone with Hanois commanders either. Even though he was completely ignoring the fact that Takeru wasn't alone. And the  _ he _ was part of Hanoi as well. 

* * *

He reached the yellow food truck before the other two had made it there. For a moment he had stood outside of it, debating with himself whether or not he should enter or wait. Takeru and his friend probably were still logged in so it wouldn't make any difference for them, but someone else should be there as well, right? That accomplice of Playmaker. On the other side there had been a  _ reason _ why they came here. 

Taking a deep breath he opened the door in the end and was promptly met with the unconscious figure of Playmakers ally. So that was why they were to settle in here as well? But what happened to that guy? 

For a moment he let his eyes wander through the small room that hold much more technical equipment than the outside of the truck had let someone suggest. Also there were two doors in the back and somehow Haru was rather sure that Takeru was behind one of those. 

But he didn't went to check. It was the monitors that got his full attention as soon as he had entered the truck. It was showing Soulburner dueling with that Bohman guy and somehow Haru didn't had any good feelings at this view. Of course he trusted the fiery duelist but… He had seen a few dirty tricks of his enemy and no… He really didn't like this. 

Focused on the duel he totally forgot about the fact that Genome and Faust also were on their way here, so when the door opened again he flinched hard and jumped up from the seat he had sunken onto shortly before. Even when he spotted the other two he didn't allowed himself to relax. But he moved a bit aside so that they could sit down as well.

"What happened?" he wanted to know. Besides the obvious fact that Soulburner was dueling right now. He had been able to spot Playmaker on another screen. Unconscious on the ground. A third one showed Revolver standing in some field of flowers. But there was no visual of the rest of the team. Had Spectre and Blue Maiden lost already? 

Faust started to summarize the latest events that had happened and confirmed his suspicion with it. Even more it explained why the guy on the ground behind him was in his current state. For a moment Haru just sat there, somehow glad that Ryoken actually hadn't allowed him to go along with them. 

The fact that Soulburner…that Takeru had taken care of the wind Ignis only made him feel relieved a little bit. He wasn’t sure if Takeru knew about what the Ignis did to him. If it had been anything important in that duel. He just was glad that Windy didn’t seemed to be a threat anymore. 

At the same time the thought of the Ignis being gone left behind some empty feeling. It wasn't hurting him, just leaving him behind feeling kind of numb. 

That again changed rather fast as soon as Flame started to act up strange and again Haru was jumping out of his seat. "What the…?" he never finished the question, as in the next moment something that seemed a little bit like Windy appeared out of the Fire Ignis. No wait. That  _ was  _ the wind Ignis, but Haru failed to understand how this was possible. Windy had lost. His data had been gone. How could he…? 

Next to him Faust mumbled something about a curse Windy seemed to have mentioned during his loss, but Haru could barely pay attention to it. The Fire Ignis was doing something. And whatever something was it affected Windy in a way that even reached his origin. Haru could only watch the green Ignis disappear again while some sharp pain went through his body, making him sink down on his knees and damn…was this what Spectre had been feeling when SOL ripped the Ignis of Earth apart? 

Blurry he noticed that Faust was speaking to him, but Haru couldn't make out the words. His eyes were still fixed on the screen. On the pain in Soulburners face when the fire Ignis disappeared as well. Was it…dead? Haruto wasn't sure. He knew that somehow in someway this was what they…what _he_ had wanted. Getting rid of the Ignis so that they… that Takeru would be safe. But at this moment Haru wasn't sure if that really had been the right thing. No matter what Lightning had done to any of them. No matter what the yellow Ignis had made Windy do… Haru had already suspected that the relationship between Takeru and his Ignis had been different. Closer. Something _good_. He had tried to ignore it, so that it wouldn't stop him on the path he had chosen. But it wasn't possible any longer. The pain in the fiery duelist face was to present, too _real_. His friend was hurting so much under this situation and somehow Haru was glad that it wasn't _his _fault again. At the same time Soulburner surprised him with a determination he hadn't expected in a situation like this. He really gave all he had. But _failed_ in the end. 

The moment Soulburners data had been absorbed by Bohman was the one Haru had more or less stormed into the little cabin, desperately pulling his once best friend in his arms, tears rolling down his face. 

Was this  _ his  _ fault as well? 

* * *

If Haruto had thought it couldn’t get any  _ worse _ he was proven wrong the moment Revolvers duel with Lightning started. It wasn’t like he hadn’t expected this. After hearing that it had been Lightning who had taken out Spectre Haru had been rather sure that Revolver would go after him at some point but still… seeing those two facing each other at one of those screens was somehow causing a bad feeling inside of the teen and without really noticing it he was pulling Takeru’s unconscious body a bit more against himself. 

It wasn't long looking that bad though. At least from the bits he could see and hear from his spot. Playmaker had arrived there as well and Bohman shortly after, so everyone still alive in that strange version of Link VRAINS was right there now. There was talking and in the end Revolver said what he already told him a while ago. About the program of the wind Ignis being rewritten by Lightning. About how the green Ignis wouldn't have acted anything like he did if his core had been left alone. 

Haru already had some time to think about this. It wasn't the first time he heard about it and about how possible simulations of the wind Ignis… _ his _ Ignis had turned out. Ryoken even had showed him one or two of them. And yet...the greenhaired teen still wasn't sure what to think about that Ignis. About the one that had been a part of him. That nearly  _ killed _ him. And that destroyed whatever the teen still unconscious in his arm had build up with the Ignis of his own. 

Taking a deeper breath the teen shook his head in the and, yet  _ again  _ deciding that this was something he would think about at some later point, knowing that  _ later _ probably wouldn't happen all too soon. If ever. Of course he had realized that Ryokens way of thinking about the Ignis had started to change bit by bit ever since he met him and while he trusted the older one with his life… Haruto wasn't sure if he could change his way of thinking about the Ignis just like that as well. 

The duel went on and when Haru really had though Revolver was about to win Lightning did another move. Haruto hadn’t seen Jin yet. He had heard some things about the teen that had been kidnapped by his Ignis. Another reason why Haruto wasn’t sure if he could trust the Ignis or even change his opinion about them being dangerous to their origins at all. But seeing the Light Ignis origin on the screen now...the teen didn’t even dared to think that Jin was the one still suffering the most from what had happened to them. And using him as hostage like that… it was something Haru hadn’t thought to be possible to happen, but the Ignis kept on surprising him. Even more so did Revolvers reaction who still tried to start his attack and for a moment Haru held his breath. 

Only to let it out again in relieve once Playmaker cut in, somehow managing to get Revolver to stop. Not that this was the better opportunity. Honestly Haruto wasn’t sure if this was the better outcome but… he had seen Ryoken and his guilt complex. Sacrificing Jin like that… it wouldn’t had help anyone at all. Bohmans action surprised him a bit as well, but Haruto couldn’t find himself in any position where he could feel thankful for it. If Bohman really had wanted to keep the duel fair he would have intervened  _ before _ Revolver had ended his turn. And yet the duel ended in a  _ draw _ . With all the stories he had heard from Spectre about the duels of their mutual friend. 

“Ryoken…” the name only escaped his lips as a quiet whisper, as he could only watch how his leader...his  _ friend _ disappeared after reaching out to Playmaker. Again he pulled Takeru’s nearly lifeless body against his chest, while his eyes wandered from the screens to the two commanders that were sitting in front of those, both not moving, staring, while trying to understand what just had happened. They all had known beforehand that this battle...this  _ war _ wouldn’t be easy but… neither of them actually had expected this. Or at least  _ Haruto _ hadn’t expected this, as the other two already started to move again, doing something at the program that the teen couldn’t spot from his space on the ground. He didn’t felt like getting up to check what they were doing though. All in all he never had felt comfortable around those that took part in the Lost Incident, but he couldn’t have managed so far with either Ryoken or Spectre around. But with both of them  _ gone _ … 

“What’s going to happen now?”

He didn’t really noticed that those words actually slipped his lips as well. He had thought them, but never planned to speak them out aloud. A few meters away from him Aso looked up from what he was doing, before changing a short look with Genome and eventually getting up to walk over towards the two teens on the ground. Again Haruto pulled his former friend closer, somehow wanting to protect him from his supposed to be ally. A few meters were still between them when the older one stopped again, getting down on his knees so he was at the same height as Haruto, even though the greenhaired teen was avoiding to look at him. 

“The war’s not over yet. Playmaker will win this.” Aso spoke after a while, causing Haru to look up surprised because… he didn’t expect that. Neither that the other one actually would take his time to try to comfort him - because that probably was what this message was supposed to do. Tell him it wasn’t over yet. They hadn’t lost yet - nor that he would put his faith this clearly into their former enemy. 

For a moment the sixteen years old was only looking at the commander, before he bit down on his lower lip and showed a slow nod. 

“Okay.”

* * *

And Playmaker  _ did _ win. 

If Haruto was honest to himself he hadn’t believed it all the time. But the others had worked constantly on helping the other one as much as they could from the outside. While he had tried to pay attention to the happenings he had to admit that most of the events had just rushed by in a blurry mix. Had he passed out at some point? He couldn’t even answer that question. 

The next thing he actually realized was that the body in his arms started to move and Haruto's eyes went wide. Takeru was… waking up? That was good. Except it wasn’t because suddenly the teen was becoming aware of his current situation again. His eyes red from crying, face wet clinging to the teen that once had been his best friend. But they hadn’t met each other in  _ ten years _ . This wasn’t the right place or situation for a reunion right? Even less because he  _ knew _ how Takeru thought about Hanoi and Ryoken and… how should he explain why he was here without mentioning either of those things? 

He could feel panic growing inside of him, as he carefully put the other one down to the ground again, before jumping back on his feet and running out in the bigger room of the truck. The first thing he noticed was that Aso and Genome were gone. Did they… actually leave him behind? But before he could answer that question he noticed the second thing and that was the young man that had lay on the ground of the truck before. He now was sitting at the same place, currently looking up at him with a mix of confusion and wary and Haruto could feel how he started to tremble slightly. He couldn’t have that reunion now. He wasn’t ready for this. It wasn’t the right time. 

There were thousands of reasons he could give right now to explain why he couldn’t meet Takeru right now. But not a single word left his lips as he ran past the other guy, jumping out of the truck and disappearing in the dark outside before Kusanagi had gotten the chance to get up and follow him at all. 

In the end Haruto didn’t really paid any attention about the  _ where  _ he was running. He just had wanted to get away from that place, away from Takeru because he couldn’t explain right now. Didn’t know how and was rather sure that he would ever be ready for that conversation at all but…so many things had happened today so… any other day probably was better than today. Or at least it was what he wanted to make himself believe. 

Once he stopped running again his chest was burning and his breathing was heavy. It almost felt as if he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs and part of him registered that he was starting to hyperventilate. It was the quiet sound of waves crashing against the shore that caused him to look up. And directly spotting Ryoken's boat because somehow he had found his way back here, even though he somehow had expected to find himself at his home again. 

On the other side… maybe this place had become exactly that.  _ Home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go again~  
That was the second part of Haru's story.   
There probably will be a third one that will deal with the events of season 3. Eventually. I guess.   
Actually I'm not so sure about that yet but as there's still the possibility I won't mark this as complete yet. 
> 
> Anyways. Thank you very much for reading this story as well as my ramble here cause I'm so bad at those ending notes and yeah >.< I always feel bad asking for comments but they're really appreciated. I put so much work and heart into this story that I'd love to know what others think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and comments were appreciated : ) I hope I could entertain you guys a little bit with this story.   
I'm currently working at chapter 2 but who knows when I'll be able to finish that xx


End file.
